In open pit mining, usually a large amount of overburden material is produced, which is deposited in an adjacent terrain according to a defined system. This terrain frequently has various planes or sloped surfaces. In the method according to the present invention, it is assumed that at least three planes arranged parallel to one another are present. It may also be an entire valley, which shall be filled up entirely over time beginning at a deep level.